The objective compound of the present invention, 5-isopropyluracil, is useful as a synthetic intermediate for pharmaceutical products such as anti-HIV drugs and antiviral drugs. The method for producing 5-isopropyluracil is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 17953/1995, wherein conc. hydrochloric acid, conc. sulfuric acid and the like are added to N-(2-cyano-3-methylbutanoyl)urea for reduction and the resulting reaction mixture is heated at 80-100.degree. C.
According to this method, 5-isopropyluracil can be obtained at a comparatively high yield without generating a bad odor. However, production of 5-isopropyluracil at a high yield requires 10 hours or more of reduction and use of a large amount of catalyst. Thus, there remains a demand for a method for producing highly pure 5-isopropyluracil on an industrial scale at a high yield in a short time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing highly pure 5-isopropyluracil at a high yield in a short time.